Hidaka's Plushy
by animegirl1363
Summary: Hidaka receives a Fushimi plushy for his birthday.


Hidaka's Plushy.

Day 7: Free Day.

"Happy birthday Hidaka!" Applaud and the sound of confetti guns erupted when Hidaka stepped into the room.

Hidaka was surprised, as he should be, and thanked everyone. Kamo brought out a cake he made for this occasion. Once Hidaka blow out the candles he had to keep Andy from eating it all before anyone else could get a piece.

After eating and talking it was time to open the gifts. Enomoto gave Hidaka a bag with card. Hidaka read the card, thanking his friends for the gift. He removed the covering paper and was stunned to silence. The gift was a plushy of their 3rd in command, Fushimi.

"Thanks you guys." Hidaka shifted around nervously. "But, um, why model it after Fushimi-san."

"You're not fooling anyone." Fuse spoke up.

No it couldn't be. Hidaka was sure he was keeping his feelings in check.

"It's was kind of obvious." Enomoto said. Everyone else nodded.

"Wow… I feel kind of silly now." Hidaka said. "But I still love my gift. Thank you everyone."

"You better love it!" Andy said. "We all had to chip in to make that thing. It wasn't cheap!" This earned him slap to the head from Kamo.

"My usual guy charged extra for making a plushy based on a real person." Enomoto explained.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy it." Akiyama said.

● A few days later ●

Hidaka had the day off but he was at his desk looking for something and had his Fushimi plushy with him. Apparently there was a document that he had to give to Seri and he received the text from her this morning. Not wanting to make her mad he rushed out of his room not thinking and had taken the doll with him.

"I know it's in here somewhere." He mumbled to himself. He was too invested in finding that paper that he didn't realize someone walking up to his desk.

"The hell!?" Hidaka looked up to see Fushimi, with an even deeper scowl on his face than usual, holding up the plushy. Hidaka jumped up, it took a lot of willpower to not become a stuttering bimbo when he tried to explain.

"It's not what you think!" His voice was loud but he wasn't yelling. "It was a joke!"

"Tsk, then why haven't you tossed it in the trash?" Fushimi countered.

So much for not becoming a stuttering mess. Hidaka couldn't form a single sentence.

Getting fed up with him Fushimi decided to take matters into his own hands. "Fine! Then I'll do it for you."

Fushimi started to walk to the nearest trash can but Hidaka stopped him. "Wait! Don't do that! I lied! It wasn't a joke. It was my birthday present the others gave me."

Fushimi looked at the doll and back at Hidaka. "Why would they give you this anyways."

A streak of red appeared on Hidaka's face. "Well, um, can I stick with the 'it was a joke excuse'?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Well, it's because I have a crush on you Fushimi-san…"

It's was silent between the two of them. Fushimi threw the plushy at Hidaka, who caught it, and he turned his heel and left the room without saying a word.

● two months later ●

"Fushimi-san!" Hidaka ran up to Fushimi with a big smile on his face. He had a bag in his hands. "I got you something for Valentines."

Fushimi was not thrilled and just denied the gift. "Don't be like that. Open it."

With a heavy sigh Fushimi took out the covering paper and saw a plushy of Hidaka in the bag. His expression not changing he took it out and looked at Hidaka.

"You like it?" Hidaka asked. Without saying anything Fushimi walked to the nearest trash can and threw it in there. "That's what I think."

Needless to say Hidaka was very heartbroken. He was going to fish it out but then the alarm went off and Hidaka had to go help the others.

After that whole ordeal it was late at night when everyone returned. Hidaka broke away from the group to go back the meeting room to get the doll from the trash can. As he neared the room he could hear the sound of someone clicking away on the keyboard of a computer. He already knew it was Fushimi. As much as wanted to turn back he forced himself to enter the room.

He was happy he did. He saw Fushimi typing away at his desk and saw the plushy right beside the computer. Hidaka made some weird squeak noise out of happiness. This made Fushimi stop typing and looked up from his computer. Once again silence.

"It means nothing." Fushimi said. Hidaka didn't believe it and ran up to him and gave him a hug.


End file.
